kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Gordo
|ability = N/A |category = Large enemy}} Big Gordo is a large enemy in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby Mass Attack. It is a larger variant of Gordo. Like regular Gordos, they can't be defeated or damaged in any way. Physical Appearance Big Gordo is a big, metal ball with large eyes and eight spikes surrounding it on all sides. The enemy's appearance varies from game to game. Big Gordos come in purple, gray, and black variants, and have silver or gold spikes. Some have a massive body compared to their spikes or vice-versa. Games ''Kirby Mass Attack Big Gordo's behavior and role differs from stage to stage. In Stage 5 of Sandy Canyon, Big Gordos float through the air and appear as obstacles. The Kirbys have to avoid letting the balloon ride touch them as they will pop one balloon from the total number of balloons used to keep the ride floating. If all the balloons are popped, the Bobbleship falls from the sky, KO'ing all Kirbys, and resulting in an automatic game over. In Stage 3 of Dedede Resort, Big Gordos, appear as obstacles once again. They are littered everywhere in the sea and must be avoided. Each time the Surf Star hits one, a Kirby will get instantly KO'd and cannot be brought back. In Stage 5 of Volcano Valley, a Big Gordo will appear while the Kirbys are moving the elevator upwards. They should take care to lower the elevator somewhat when the enemy passes through; this Big Gordo has the potential to KO every Kirby in the elevator if not avoided. Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Big Gordo only appears in Extra Mode as a replacement for Gordo, though he varies in size--some are a little bigger than Kirby, while others can be three or four times his size. Some Big Gordos move from side to side or up and down, but not all do. Whispy Woods EX, Mr. Dooter EX, and Magolor Soul use these enemies in some of their attacks. Big Gordo appears in the Sword, Water, and Wing Challenges. Big Gordo appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition as well. He appears in the Normal Challenge. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe Big Gordo appears very rarely in this game, taking on his usual role as a huge obstacle. He primarily appears in the Dedede's Drum Dash sub-game (as well as ''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe). Big Gordos are also used as projectiles by Flowery Woods. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot Big Gordo appears in Stage 5 of Gigabyte Grounds and Stage 3 of Access Ark. In both cases, he takes the form of a Big Gordo from Sandy Canyon in ''Kirby Mass Attack, albeit with a black body and smaller spikes. He is used as ammunition for a Chained Gordo Shooter that Kirby controls, and as such does not pose a threat to the hero. The Gordo Shooter pulls back further the more Kirby's Robobot Armor wrenches it, changing the trajectory of the Gordo. When the catapult's chain is cut by Sword or Cutter Mode, the Big Gordo is launched, crashing through whatever cracked wall or floor it hits. To obtain all valuables in these cases, Kirby should pull the catapult back all the way and barely at all, respectively, before cutting the chain. ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' and Super Kirby Clash Big Gordo appears as one of the three enemies in the entirety of both games. He is released by Whispy Woods' branches as an attack in the Tougher: Whispy Woods quest in both games. This attack, as well as the physical appearance of Big Gordo, is reused from the Flowery Woods DX fight in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. ''Kirby's Blowout Blast Big Gordo appears in Level 5 EX where he functions as he usually does in previous games. He is also pushed by Lololo & Lalala, and their Revenge, as an attack. Kirby Star Allies Big Gordo returns in ''Kirby Star Allies, acting similarly to the way he did in previous games. Related Quotes Trivia *The Big Gordo in Volcano Valley has the longest spikes of any Gordo seen in the Kirby series. *The sound of one of Flowery Woods DX's Big Gordos touching the ground is that of Heavy Lobster taking a step in Kirby Super Star Ultra. Gallery KMA Balloon Bobbleship Gordo.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Sandy Canyon) Giant Gordo.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Dedede Resort) Giant Gordo 2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Volcano Valley) Giant Gordo Toss.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Giant Gordo 2.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD Giant Gordo.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Dedede's Drum Dash) DDDD_Big_Gordo.png|''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' KPR_Big_Gordo.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' TKCD_Big_Gordo.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' KBlBl_Big_Gordo.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' KSA_Big_Gordo.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' SKC_Big_Gordo.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' Sprites KMA Giant Gordo sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Sandy Canyon) KMA Giant Gordo sprite 2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Dedede Resort) KMA Giant Gordo sprite 3.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Volcano Valley) Category:Enemies in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Large Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Enemies in Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe Category:Invincible enemies Category:Enemies in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby's Blowout Blast Category:Large enemy variants Category:Minion Enemies Category:Gordos Category:Enemies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Category:Enemies in Super Kirby Clash